


All In A Day

by plauxia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plauxia/pseuds/plauxia





	All In A Day

Carlos held the sleeping man close to his chest gently, stroking his hair. Turning off the silver screen flickering a blank series of color, he lifted the man up. Making his way through the apartment, he reached his bedroom. Lying down on the bed, the blankets that were once neatly over the sheeted mattress, now lifted over two forms. Two forms that were so close, they could be one. But they are one. Two halves of a whole.   
As Carlos held his lover in his arms, he felt the light touch of the tattoos on the other’s body, curl and uncurl, as if asleep like their wearer. Gently stroking one on his shoulder, he closes his eyes. Releasing a small hum, he kisses the back of his ear. Falling asleep alongside his lover. Hands holding onto each other and fingers curling, locking the hands in place.

In the morning, they both knew they would part ways soon for their respective works. One in a lab, playing with chemicals and twirling to prevent accidents. Nearly being bitten by the specimen in study. Leading a small army of those like him. Out to find out the mysteries of the town.   
The other would sit in an office, in front of a microphone. Writing the script, getting the news of the town. Filing a paper for the recently deceased intern that was lost like the others before. Playing with the floating feline in the bathroom for men. Only to soon sit down and read all he’s written.   
And when he sits down to read what he’s written, the other stops his work to sit down and listen. Right next to a small metal box, without a cord to plug it in or a battery or two to power it. He can still listen. He usually forgets to hear what the voice through the microphone and out the box was saying. Too entranced in the voice. Letting that smooth voice glide out around him, tightening him up. Making his heart palpitate and his stomach flutter with warmth.   
When the soft calm music would play, the weather segment. Carlos would grab his phone and send his other half a short message, with a big meaning. just three simple words. 

“I love you.”

Those three words would bring a smile upon both males faces. And when the song ended, the one in front would continue the show. Soon ending it. 

After it’s all ended, they will soon be in each other's arms again. Embracing each other tightly. The man coming home from the station would smile and give the other a soft kiss. The tattoos on his arms rising and tickling the other softly.


End file.
